Positive and negative costimulatory signals play critical roles in the modulation of T cell activity, and the molecules that mediate these signals have proven to be effective targets for immunomodulatory agents. Positive costimulation, in addition to T cell receptor (TCR) engagement, is required for optimal activation of naive T cells, whereas negative costimulation is believed to be required for the acquisition of immunologic tolerance to self, as well as the termination of effector T cell functions. Upon interaction with B7-1 or B7-2 on the surface of antigen-presenting cells (APC), CD28, the prototypic T cell costimulatory molecule, emits signals that promote T cell proliferation and differentiation in response to TCR engagement, while the CD28 homologue cytotoxic T lymphocyte antigen-4 (CTLA-4) mediates inhibition of T cell proliferation and effector functions (Chambers et al., Ann. Rev. Immunol., 19:565-594, 2001; Egen et al., Nature Immunol., 3:611-618, 2002).
Several new molecules with homology to the B7 family have been discovered (Abbas et al., Nat. Med., 5:1345-6, 1999; Coyle et al., Nat. Immunol., 2: 203-9, 2001; Carreno et al., Annu. Rev. Immunol., 20: 29-53, 2002; Liang et al., Curr. Opin. Immunol., 14: 384-90, 2002), and their role in T cell activation is just beginning to be elucidated. These new costimulatory counter-receptors include B7h2, PD-L1, PD-L2, B7-H3 and B7-H4.
B7h2 (Swallow et al., Immunity, 11: 423-32, 1999), also known as B7RP-1 (Yoshinaga et al., Nature, 402: 827-32, 1999), GL50 (Ling, et al., J. Immunol., 164:1653-7, 2000), B7H2 (Wang et al., Blood, 96: 2808-13, 2000), and LICOS (Brodie et al., Curr. Biol., 10: 333-6, 2000), binds to inducible costimulator (ICOS) on activated T cells, and costimulates T cell proliferation and production of cytokines such as interleukin 4 (IL-4) and IL-10.
PD-L1 (Freeman et al., J. Exp. Med., 192: 1027-34, 2000), also known as B7-H1 in humans (Dong et al., Nat. Med., 5, 1365-9, 1999), and PD-L2 (Latchman et al., Nat. Immunol., 2: 261-8, 2001), also known as B7-DC (Tseng et al., J. Exp. Med., 193, 839-46, 2001) bind to programmed death 1 (PD-1) receptor on T and B cells, although at present the function of these interactions is controversial. Some reports have demonstrated that PD-L 1 and PD-L2 have inhibitory effects on T cell responses (Freeman et al., J. Exp. Med., 192: 1027-34, 2000; Latchman et al., Nat. Immunol., 2: 261-8, 2001), while others have shown that both counter-receptors (B7-R1 and B7-DC) positively regulate T cell proliferation and specifically enhance IL-10 or interferon gamma (IFN-.gamma.) production (Dong et al., Nat. Med., 5, 1365-9, 1999; Tseng et al., J. Exp. Med., 193, 839-46, 2001).
Finally, B7-H3 and B7-H4, both newly identified B7 homologues, bind an as yet currently unknown counter-receptor(s) on activated T cells, and are reported to enhance proliferation of CD4+ T helper (Th) cells and CD8+ cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTLs or Tcs) and selectively enhance IFN-.gamma. expression (Chapoval et al., Nat. Immunol., 2, 269-74, 2001; Sun et al., J. Immunol., 168, 6294-7, 2002).
With the exception of PD-1 counter-receptors, which show some expression on non-lymphoid tissues, the expression of known B7 family members is largely restricted to lymphoid cells. Collectively, these studies have revealed that B7 family members are counter-receptors on lymphoid cells that interact with cognate receptors on lymphocytes to provide positive or negative costimulatory signals that play critical roles in the regulation of cell-mediated immune responses.
In particular, many autoimmune disorders are known to involve autoreactive T cells and autoantibodies. Agents that are capable of inhibiting or eliminating autoreactive lymphocytes without compromising the immune system's ability to defend against pathogens are highly desirable. Conversely, many cancer immunotherapies, such as adoptive immunotherapy, expand tumor-specific T cell populations and direct them to attack and kill tumor cells (Dudley et al., Science 298:850-854, 2002; Pardoll, Nature Biotech., 20:1207-1208, 2002; Egen et al., Nature Immunol., 3:611-618, 2002). Agents capable of augmenting tumor attack are highly desirable. In addition, immune responses to many different antigens (e.g., microbial antigens or tumor antigens), while detectable, are frequently of insufficient magnitude to afford protection against a disease process mediated by agents (e.g., infectious microorganisms or tumor cells) expressing those antigens. It is often desirable to administer to the subject, in conjunction with the antigen, an adjuvant that serves to enhance the immune response to the antigen in the subject. It is also desirable to inhibit normal immune responses to antigen under certain circumstances. For example, the suppression of normal immune responses in a patient receiving a transplant is desirable, and agents that exhibit such immunosuppressive activity are highly desirable.
Costimulatory signals, particularly positive costimulatory signals, also play a role in the modulation of B cell activity. For example, B cell activation and the survival of germinal center B cells require T cell-derived signals in addition to stimulation by antigen. CD40 counter-receptor present on the surface of helper T cells interacts with CD40 on the surface of B cells, and mediates many such T-cell dependent effects in B cells. Interestingly, negative costimulatory receptors analogous to CTLA-4 have not been identified on B cells. This suggests fundamental differences may exist in the way T cells and B cells are induced to respond to antigen, which has implications for mechanisms of self-tolerance as well as the inhibition of B cell effector functions, such as antibody production. Were a functional CTLA-like molecule to be found on B cells, the finding would dramatically shift our understanding of the mechanisms of B cell stimulation. Further, the identification of such receptors could provide for the development of novel therapeutic agents capable of modulating B cell activation and antibody production, and useful in the modulation of immunologic responses.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for the identification of additional B7 family members, their counter-receptors and molecules derived therefrom, that have either or both a T cell costimulatory activity and/or a B cell costimulatory activity. This need is based largely on their fundamental biological importance and the therapeutic potential of agents capable of affecting their activity. Such agents capable of modulating costimulatory signals would find significant use in the modulation of immune responses, and are highly desirable.
The present invention provides such polypeptides for these and other uses that should be apparent to those skilled in the art from the teachings herein.